Gundam Wing: Another Battle
by Mars Yuy
Summary: In which the Gundam Pilots get zapped onto another planet in a galaxy far far away...


Gundam Wing: Another Battle  
  
By Mariel "Mars" Yuy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters  
  
Chapter 1: The Five, the War, and the Prophecy  
  
Somewhere on Earth, a battle raged. It was a battle between giant machines, mobile dolls versus Gundams. The numbers were in the Gundams' favor. It was five of them against twenty mobile dolls, it should have been a simple task, but these were no ordinary dolls. Just as the battle was at its peak, three gundams disabled, there was a flash of light, and everything froze.  
  
A mysterious cloaked figure walked amidst the frozen giants. ~So these are the Five, then. Time to go!~ In a shimmering light, the five Gundams disappeared, as did Mystery, and as they did, time resumed.  
  
"Hey!" Duo remarked, confused as to how he had ended up outside of the Deathscythe and in the middle of a cavern. Looking around, he saw his four friends and was at least a little relieved. "This is weird."  
  
"It is, but we shouldn't think the worst of it until we know what happened," Quatre stated.  
  
"Sure thing, but should we just stand here and wait to find out what happened?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Sometimes the best way to get what you want is to go and find it," Wufei suggested.  
  
"I agree," Heero nodded.  
  
"If only two of us go, that would at least leave them with a sure ally, and it would also leave some of us to wait." Quatre paused and looked for agreement. "I'll stay."  
  
"Me too," Trowa nodded.  
  
"I'm not waiting for whatever brought us here to destroy us," Wufei said. He began walking towards the pinhead of light in a distance.  
  
"I think I'll go with him," Duo called as he ran after Wufei. He even ran past Wufei, and right over the edge of the cliff outside the cave. He felt someone grab his hand, stopping his free-fall.  
  
"Careful, there, Chosen One, you're lucky you fell right past my window." A girl pulled him in with surprising strength. "I suppose that means the Chosen Ones are impatient. I'm sorry, but Mystery only just informed us of your arrival, and-"  
  
"What's this Chosen One thing about?" Duo interjected. "Not that I don't like it."  
  
"The prophecy!" she stated, as though it were obvious. Then she remembered, "Well, you probably haven't heard it before. I am Tiaret." She brushed a piece of her chestnut brown hair out of her eye. "Welcome to the Hidden Headquarters of us Rebels. Hey, you remind me of me, you know that?"  
  
"And you remind me of *me*!" Duo stated. They did look very similar, from the violet-blue eyes to the waist-length braid. "Hey, how do we get back to the others? Don't want to worry them… much."  
  
"Right, hope you're up for a climb!" Tiaret smirked. Duo smirked back. She led the way through the stone doorway and to the intricate pathways of rope-bridges and ladders outside. Swinging onto one, she began a climb. As she reached the top, Wufei mistook her for Duo.  
  
"Bakas like you shouldn't be allowed on cliffs, Duo," Wufei stated.  
  
"Who're you calling a baka, and, while you're at it, who's Duo?" Tiaret asked, swinging off of the ladder and onto the cliff beside Wufei. Duo came up soon after. A third person slid down the ladder.  
  
"AHHH! THEY'RE MULTIPLYING!" screamed the ladder-slider.  
  
"Aw, shuddup, Lyra," Tiaret replied. "They're the Chosen Ones, do not be rude to them. And don't be rude to me, either. You know what happened last time."  
  
"What happened last time?" Duo asked curiously.  
  
"Took him up about ten thousand feet and dropped him on some rocks," Tiaret stated.  
  
"Remind me not to make you angry," Duo laughed. He looked at Lyra, who was now off of the ladder. He looked a lot like Heero. No, wait, *she* looked a lot like Heero.  
  
"C'mon, don't want to leave you Chosen Ones oblivious for all time!" Tiaret took off running back into the cave. The other three followed; Wufei followed reluctantly. Once they were back with Quatre, Trowa, and Heero, Tiaret stated. "Ask no questions now, just let me tell you of the Prophecy."  
  
"And I shall tell you of the War," Lyra added.  
  
"Shush!" Tiaret rolled her eyes, then began.  
  
"In the time of greatest need  
In the valley of the unicorn,  
There is hidded the power,  
And there the five will come.  
Each shall have a steed,  
One shall be forlorn,  
One shall carry the Flower,  
And all shall return home.  
  
"When the goodness is hidden,  
When the evil stands tall,  
Then shall all be found  
Hidden 'midst dark forest trees.  
Another five shall be bidden,  
They shall not the the Chosen fall,  
Then shall the time come 'round  
When the light shall regain victory."  
  
Tiaret bowed, signifying the end of the recitation.  
  
"This is a time of greatest need, for evil is standing tall and proud, it reigns out there, while we stay hidden and plan in the Valley of theUnicorn. Mystery went out a long time ago in search of the Chosen Ones, which we believe you are," Lyra explained. "Our leader, Krys, is the true king of our home planet Kaj. His uncle, however, took the throne when Krys's father died and refused to give it up when Krys came to age. In fact, the uncle died and gave the throne to his son, Jakol. Jakol is no good ruler, to put it kindly. He taxes the people and lives in paradise while the people live in poverty. We rebels are gathering all over, but this is our main base, since Jakol's army fears this valley. It is said to be haunted, rumors started by our supporters."  
  
"And they are actually afraid of these rumors?" Wufei said skeptically.  
  
"The undead are quite common on Kaj. Now you are here to help, though, and it doesn't matter that Jakol has all but found our hidingplace," Lyra stated. "Will you help us?"  
  
"Please let us think about it," Quatre requested politely.  
  
"Of course. Follow me, we'll get you a nice warm room to conference in," Tiaret nodded. The Five followed her, and Lyra went of on her own to tell Krys about them.  
  
END CHAPTER ONE 


End file.
